


Video Kill

by ElegantButler



Category: Max Headroom (TV), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edison and Bryce are in Washington DC covering a story about a murder, much to the annoyance of Agent Gibbs and his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The world this takes place in is a mix of the Max Headroom and NCIS worlds. For example, government officials exist as they do in the world of NCIS but are voted in with the Max Headroom tele-election system.

Video Kill  
A Max Headroom/NCIS Crossover

 

Agent Gibbs didn't like reporters.

He didn't like the way they walked into a crime scene like they owned it. Nor did he like the way they nagged at the families of crime victims, exploiting their pain for the sake of ratings. And they didn't stop with just one report. There were anniversary documentaries where some asshole reporter would bang on the door of a family that just wanted to put the pain behind them and look to the future.

Needless to say, when Edison Carter from London's Network 23 arrived on the scene with his camera hoisted over his shoulder being trailed by a boy who looked as if he should be in school instead of wandering around murder scenes, it immediately put Gibb's wind up.

"He'll have to wait outside," Gibbs told Edison pointing directly at Bryce. "We don't allow children on site at crime scenes."

Bryce glared at Gibbs. This man was not scoring brownie points with Network 23's Head of Research and Development.

"This 'child' as you so eloquently refer to me," Bryce said, pointing to himself, "is probably twice as smart as any member of your group. So a little respect, I believe, is in order."

"We can argue about that later, Bryce," Edison said as an aside. "Agent Gibbs is it?" he asked.

"It is," Gibbs said. "And you're Edison Carter. I know you from your reports. Though I don't know who this boy is."

"Bryce Lynch, this is Agent Gibbs. NCIS."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services," Bryce remarked without hesitation. "I assume you're the Supervisory Special Agent?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said, not sure how to handle this boy, who seemed far less intimidated by Gibbs' authority than the agent believed his should be. When Bryce said nothing further, he felt he should say something. After trying to think of what that should be, he finally settled on "Stay out of the way and don't touch anything." 

"Why would I want to?" Bryce asked. "It's really grotesque. I can't believe you brought me here, Edison."

"I didn't have time to drop you off at the apartment," Edison said, not helping Bryce's case with Gibbs at all.

"Don't worry," Gibbs added in, "Mr. Carter won't be staying long, so you'll get to where you're staying early enough to get your homework done, to- "

"Agent Gibbs," DiNozzo said with an urgent voice as he approached, "we still haven't found a trace of any narcotic."

"So, you're certain it's a drug-related incident," Edison asked.

"Mr. Carter," Gibbs said, evenly, "either get that camera out of my face or you will be eating it."

"It could be visually induced," Bryce suggested. "Like that video narcotic that was imbedded in Whackets."

"You can't seriously expect me to believe that they have drugs that can taken visually," Gibbs said, glaring at this ridiculous boy who was wasting his valuable time. DiNozzo, since this investigation is clearly at a standstill until we uncover more evidence, I suggest you take the kid and go to the library or something."

Bryce sulked as he followed DiNozzo. He expected the man to have little enough imagination for him to actually take him to the local library. DiNozzo did so, but out of annoyance rather than lack of imagination.

Bryce stopped at the bottom of the library steps and bowed his head, motioning DiNozzo to do the same.

"Mind telling me what we're doing?"

"Showing respect for the departed," Bryce replied. "Print is dead. Tell me about the man who was murdered."

"First Petty Officer Jake Hansen," DiNozzo said. "And that's all you're getting. That and he died as a result of external forces."

"Drugs or a video narcotic,"

"Sorry, kid, " DiNozzo said. "We're not buying the video drug bit."

"I can see why your boss might say no, as he's clearly a pet of the government, but..."

"Let's get one thing clear," DiNozzo told Bryce. "Gibbs isn't anyone's pet. He's got his own reasons for doing what he does. And before you go trying to figure out what those reasons are, let me give you some good advice. Don't. Look, we can stand here on the library steps all day or we can go inside."

"I'd rather go someplace more interesting," Bryce sulked.

"Well, I have to get back to base, so..."

"Fine, I'll go with you,"

"Gibbs would have kittens if I took you back there,"

"And Edison would probably do an international report on how NCIS leaves helpless teenagers all alone in..."

"Okay! Okay!," DiNozzo said. "I'll bring you back to base with me. Just stay out from under foot."

 

Shortly after DiNozzo returned to the Washington Navy Yard, Abby passed the NCIS break lounge and stopped. Had she seen a kid in there? Backtracking, she found out that she was not mistaken.

"Um, can I help you?"

Bryce stood up. "You can if you're more intelligent that the rest of the people who work here. In the past  
hour I've been pushed around and insulted about a dozen times. You'd think being Network 23's Head of  
Research and Development would carry at least a little weight."

"I think I know exactly the guy you want to see," Abby told him, "unfortunately, he's on an errand. Until he gets back, why don't you tell me what you know."

"How do you know I know anything?"

"I'm in forensics," Abby told him. "It's my job to notice things."

"I've met two people whose job it is to notice things," Bryce told her. "Both today. And both amazingly blind to what's right in front of them."

"Hey, Abby, who's the kid?" McGee asked as he walked in with a cup of coffee and a laptop. With a sad look, he placed the laptop into the trash. "Fried. Whatever was in the killer's computer, it had a virus on it that wiped out ol' Sally before I could even try to link up."

Without a word, Bryce fished the laptop out of the garbage and opened it.

"You're not going to get it running," Abby told him, sadly, while McGee morosely sipped his coffee. "Tim here is one of the best computer techs around. If he can't make it work, it won't."

"Let him play with it," McGee said. "He can't make it any worse at this stage. Though I doubt you'd even find salvageable parts after the way she got fried."

Bryce reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a tech service kit and wordlessly began working on 'Sally'.

"How'd the ballistics turn out?" McGee asked.

"Weird," Abby admitted. "the gun we found doesn't match the bullets that were in the first or second victim's skulls. But it's consistent for all the others."

"A copy cat," McGee suggested.

"The rest of the evidence doesn't bear that out," Abby told him.

"Well, we need to..." he stopped in utter shock as he heard the sound of the laptop booting up.

"I don't believe it," McGee and Abby both said, staring at Bryce in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

“What can you tell me about the deceased?” Edison asked Gibbs. 

“Marcus Jansen, Petty Officer First Class. Fire Controlman,” Gibbs explained.

“What is that?” Edison asked.

“Fire controlman is the designation for the ship’s weapons tech,” Gibbs told him. “They are responsible for the ship’s artillery regarding both firing and maintenance including testing and inspection.”

Edison nodded. “Could anything about his work be connected to the killing?” 

“Unknown at this time,” Gibbs stated curtly. “That who was with you? A friend?”

“Yes,” Edison told him. “And a co-worker. In fact he’s one of my superiors.”

“He can’t be more than seventeen,” Gibbs argued.

“Sixteen,” Edison informed him. “And he’s the network’s head of Research and Development.”

“So he works with computers,” Gibbs concluded.

“He has experience with them,” Edison told Gibbs. “If he were given access, Bryce could probably find out if there was anything on one of Officer Jansen’s computers thought ought not to have been.”

“Well, be that as it may, I doubt the US Navy is going to give access to their computer systems to some teenager. Especially one who isn’t an American citizen.”

“Network 23 is an international....” Edison began.

“I know Network 23 shares the same international status as the UN Building.” Gibbs pointed out. 

This had been the case since the Networks had taken on the responsibilities of governing certain areas of the world. The local Networks governed states and cities, and in some case took care of smaller countries regarding local affairs. The global Networks took care of international affairs.

“Then you know that Bryce and the rest of its employees are regarded as international citizens.” Edison stated matter-of-factly.

“The governments and police departments may regard him as such,” Gibbs pointed out. “But the military departments of each country have always maintained a status of individuality regarding their respective countries. To them a man from Britain is a Brit and a man from the US is an American. Regardless of who they work for.”

“I was afraid you might say something like that,” Edison admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

“How long have you been working with computers?” McGee asked Bryce.

“I was a hacker when I was six,” Bryce told him. “I went to ACS when I was ten.”

“ACS,” Abby mused.

“Academy of Computer Sciences,” Bryce explained. “I graduated when I was twelve and was immediately picked up by Network 23.”

“So you’re no longer a hacker,” McGee guessed.  
“I still have the skills,” Bryce said. “And I’ve been known to help Edison uncover information when it’s appropriate.”

“If he asked you to break into the Pentagon’s computer, would you do it?” McGee asked.

“That’s hardly appropriate,” Bryce sighed. “It would be highly unlikely that the Pentagon’s computer would hold any information vital to his report. On the other hand, if the deceased had their own computer, it might be possible that there would be personal data on it that might yield some clues. Though I still maintain he was killed by a video narcotic of some kind.”

“Do those actually exist?” Abby asked him.

“Do you remember a few months ago when the game show Whackets was suddenly a huge hit for about a week?”

“Sure,” McGee said. “My sister Sarah watched it. She kept telling me it was the coolest show on TV. Then she suddenly stopped. It was like the show was no longer so exciting for her.”

“She stopped because Max broadcast a cure that reversed the effects of the video narcotic that was programmed into it.” Bryce explained.

“This video narcotic…” Abby began.

“As near as I can tell,” Bryce explained, “it works by controlling the brain’s endorphin receptors. So far they’ve only been used to induce euphoria.”

“Let’s say I believe you. Could these video narcotics be used to induce fear?” McGee asked. He could hardly believe he was having this conversation.

“If it were properly adjusted? Certainly,” Bryce told them. “In fact, if if were adjusted just right, they could cause enough fear to cripple a full squadron. Especially if it were somehow broadcast over their ships’ control net.”

“And you think someone used the deceased as a test subject?” Abby asked.

“I can’t be certain,” Bryce admitted. “But that would be my first guess.”


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Dr. Donald Mallard, or Ducky as he was known to his friends and colleagues, was puzzled by the body that was now laid out before him. 

 

“Subject shows no sign of trauma. Signs of poison ingestion also negative,” he recorded as he examined the corpse. “No indication of possible cause. Subject’s age and health background seem to rule out natural causes.”

McGee knocked on the frame of the door.

“What have you found out?” he asked.

“What we have here is the medical equivalent of a locked door mystery,” Ducky explained. “No sign of injury. He hasn’t been poisoned. And there is no medical history that would indicate a reason to expect medical problems at his age.”

“We have a kid here Gibbs asked DiNozzo to babysit who thinks it might be some kind of visual drug,” McGee told the medical examiner. “He says a similar device was used to make that game show Whackets more palatable.” 

“I’d like to speak to this kid,” Ducky said. “As crazy as his idea sounds, I can’t come up with anything else right now.”

“Do you want me to bring him in here or would you rather meet him in the cafeteria?” McGee asked.

“I’ll meet him in the cafeteria for now,” Ducky decided. “I’d like to get to know him before I allow him into the morgue.”

 

Abby looked skeptically at Bryce as they sat in the cafeteria discussing the Jansen case over lunch.

“You really think a TV show killed our victim?” 

“Not a TV show,” Bryce corrected her. “A visually based narcotic that was implanted in a show. I’m surprised you don’t believe me after Network 23’s little fiasco with the blipvert effect. Not to mention the incident with Whackets.”

“Bryce Lynch,” McGee said as he arrived with Ducky, “Dr. Donald Mallard. Dr. Mallard, this is Bryce Lynch.”

If Ducky was taken aback by Bryce’s age, he recovered too quickly for it to be noticed.

“Ah, yes, Mr. Lynch,” he said, extending a hand, which Bryce briefly shook. “My colleague tells me you’re off the opinion that Officer Jansen was killed by a visual drug of some sort.”

“That is so,” Bryce said. “Of course I can’t be a hundred percent certain until I have a look at the last visual he saw before he died. I’ll need to look at the securicam footage of his bunkroom. It would be safest to view such material in a mirror since it will eliminate any risk involved with viewing it directly.”  
“Anything else?” Ducky asked.

“Have you done an examination of the brain?” Bryce asked. “The status of the victim’s synaptic circuits might give me a clue as to what type of video narcotic we’re dealing with and its exact effect on the brain.”

“I don’t see a chance at curing it if it’s killing people instantly,” Ducky told him.

“There won’t be,” Bryce admitted. “But if there’s a delay between viewing time and time of death, then we might have a chance. In either case, we need to eliminate the narcotic. I’m just hoping a temporary fix might give us additional time if we need it.”


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Ducky led Bryce into the morgue. He could not believe he was letting a sixteen year old boy into his workplace. If he'd been told yesterday that a teenager would be standing there beside him today, he'd have said they were very much mistaken.

Yed here they were now. 

Bryce stood by Ducky as the medical examiner prepared to examine the corpse's brain tissue.

Bryce watched closely as Ducky carefully opened the skull. He peered closely as the top was removed, revealing the brain.

There several brown patches which Ducky at first thought might be signs of brain cancer. Then he remembered the man's medical history had shown a clear scan which he'd gone in for during a routine check up.

"Looks like whatever it was that killed him affected random synapses," Bryce pointed out. "I believe those dark patches indicate intense electrical surges."

"Indeed," Ducky agreed. "I looks like those circuits have been overloaded."

"It seems I was correct," Bryce observed. "It does look like the brain was affected by external stimuli."

"Not necessarily," Ducky argued. "It could be the results of an aneurysm."

"When have you ever seen this much burnout from an aneurysm?" Bryce countered.

"It's possible," Ducky pointed out.

"But not very likely," Bryce concluded. "It seems evident that the brain was affected by a video narcotic. Though the one that was implanted in Whackets was nowhere near as strong as this. We must be extra careful when I make the attempt to isolate and eliminate it."

Ducky raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think you can do that?" he asked.

"I can try," Bryce told him, downplaying his abilities a bit.

Edison and Gibbs were in the main office of the NCIS building when Bryce and Ducky walked in.

"What is he doing here, Ducky?" Gibbs demanded. "DiNozzo was supposed to take him to the library."

"He was just telling me about video narcotics," Ducky told Gibbs.

"Look," Gibbs told Bryce, "I told you, I don't believe..."

"The subject's brain showed signs of significant overload," Ducky mentioned. "I believe our young friend might be right."

Gibbs turned to face Bryce again.

"Tell me more about these video narcotics," he requested.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

"I first encountered video narcotics while working with Edison on the Whackets story," Bryce told him. "I'd heard of them before, of course. But I knew very little about them, except for the stories I'd heard."

"What do they do?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Well," Bryce said, "their basic function is to alter the synaptic pathways of the brain in order to produce certain reactions. The one in Whackets was used make the show addictive by producing endorphins which affected the pleasure centers of the brain. Edison showed me a video of a man who died while people were glued to their televisions. I must admit that I was slightly affected, even though I was watching the set in question on a video rather than live."

"In other words," Abby said, "they could affect us if we were watching a security video of the incident."

"Yes," Bryce confirmed. "Unless you watch it in a mirror. If the image is reversed, the algorhythms lose their effectiveness."

"That's good to know," Gibbs told him. "But I'm still skeptical. Until I see it for myself, I refuse to believe that there's such a thing as a video that can kill people."

"You've surely heard of the Blipvert Effect," Edison remarked.

"I'm also skeptical about that," Gibbs said, pointedly.

"I can have Max show you the Rebus Tape," Bryce said.

"I saw it," Gibbs told him, "when Carter broadcast the news about it. Clearly sensationalism. As much as people tend to accept Carter's word as gospel, I find that most reporters will exaggerate for ratings."

"I can assure you," Bryce remarked, "that Edison is not that kind of reporter."

"I hardly think the opinion of a gullible child is hardly solid evidence."

Bryce glared at him, clearly irritated by Gibbs' description of him.

"I am not a gullible child," he complained.

"I hate to break it to you, Bryce," Edison said, "but there are times when you are."

"You're not helping, Edison," Bryce growled.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

Gibbs decided he needed more information than just the ridiculous ideas of a self-proclaimed teen genius.

“DiNozzo,” he said, “I need to locate Jansen’s teammates. I want to talk to them about his activities and relationships before he died.”

“So you don’t believe the kid’s hypothesis,” DiNozzo remarked.

“Do you?” Gibbs asked.

“Frankly, I don’t know what the cause is,” DiNozzo admitted.

“The brain was definitely fried by something,” Ducky offered. “Though I admit I don’t see how a video would physically affect the brain in such a way.”

“The brain is a bi-bi-binary computer,” Max Headroom offered from a nearby TV set.

“But even a computer can’t be affected by a virus that exists on an entirely separate and unconnected computer,” McGee pointed out.

“Unless it was sent by either b-b--b-Bluetooth or WiFi-fi,” Max corrected them.

“I doubt anyone has figured out how to send a Bluetooth signal to the human brain, Max,” Gibbs argued. “Anyhow, I suppose I can’t expect you to disagree with Carter since you’re clearly an extension of him.”

“I am my own- my own- my own person,” Max replied angrily. “Not just an extension.”

Gibbs ignored him.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Master Chief Petty Officer Howard Taylor had worked aboard the USS Plutonia for seven years. In that time, he’d twice seen combat in the seas near the Middle East. The Plutonia had needed extensive repairs both times upon its homecoming.

Though he was a tough as nails and a real bulldog when it came to giving orders in combat. But war turns soldiers into a family, one that looks out for one another. And he grieved in solitude when his men were lost in combat.

To lose one suddenly in a time of peace was, in some ways, even worse. While there was no dishonor in a heart attack, there was no glory to it either. It was simply death.

It hurt even more when the reason for the officer’s death was undetermined.

A lesser officer reported to Taylor’s office.

“Sir,” he said, “There is a man named. Gibbs here to see you along with some reporter named Edison Carter. Gibbs says he’s from the Naval Criminal Invest...”

“NCIS,” Taylor stated. “I see. Send them in. And tell this Carter to keep his camera off. I don’t want him broadcasting anything I don’t consider safe for him to.”

The officer departed, returning momentarily with Gibbs and Edison whose camera was lowered..

“I understand you’re working on the case involving Petty Officer Jansen,” Taylor remarked. “I should tell you I don’t have any information regarding his death. All I know is that he died during off hours. The Fun Boss might have a little more information regarding who last saw him alive.”

“Fun Boss?” Edison asked, starting to raise the camera.

“Keep it down or get out,” Taylor growled. “The Fun Boss is what the men in the Navy call the Morale, Welfare and Recreation Officer.”

“Recreation officer,” Edison said. “I didn’t realize the Navy had such personnel.”

“It’s either that or the officers end up playing Danger Nut during their breaks all the time.” Taylor told him.

“So who is the Fun Boss on this vessel?” Gibbs asked.

“Petty Officer First Class Robert Weiss,” Taylor told him. “He should be in the Officers’ Mess at this time. I believe he’s setting up for tonight’s dominoes challenge.”

“Thank you,” Gibbs said, turning to leave.

“Can you tell me…” Edison began.

“Don’t lag,” Gibbs snarled at him.

Edison quickly followed him to the Officers’ Mess.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

Petty Officer First Class Weiss was, indeed, setting up the domino challenge in the Officers’ Mess when Gibbs and Carter arrived.

“May I help you, gentlemen?” he asked in a friendly voice.

“I hear you’re the Fun Boss on this ship?” Edison asked.

“We don’t allow unauthorized filming aboard naval vessels,” Weiss reminded Edison. “And yes, I am.”

“What can you tell me about Petty Officer Jansen?” Edison asked, getting his question in seconds before a now glaring Gibbs could ask.

“Jansen was well-liked,” Weiss told them both. “He got along especially well with Petty Officer Second Class Michael Chambers. The two were as close as brothers. Chambers was rather upset when Jansen died.”

“Were they together when Jansen died?” Edison asked. If that had been the case, then Bryce’s hypothesis would be proven incorrect. Surely both of them would be affected if the death had been due to a video narcotic as Bryce predicted.

“I did see them leave the mess hall together,” Weiss confided.”You’ll have to talk to Chambers to find out if they were still together at the time. However, you will have to wait. Chambers is on duty at this time. He won’t be off until seven tonight.”

“Are there any off-duty officers I can speak to who may have also seen Jansen?” Edison inquired.

“All of Jansen’s closest friends shared the same duty times as he and Chambers,” Weiss explained.

“Thank you,” Gibbs said. “Come on,” he added, addressing Edison. “Let’s go. I’ll be back tonight.” he added, suggesting that he would most likely be returning alone.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

Edison sat at the view phone screen in the hotel room he and Bryce were set up in while he waited for Bryce to get out of the shower.

Tapping the keys, he connected to London.

“Theora,” he said as her face appeared on the screen.

“How’s the investigation coming along?” Theora asked.

“Not as well as I’d hoped,” Edison told her. “Bryce thinks it’s a similar video narcotic to that used in Whackets.”

“It is,” Bryce called back to them as he appeared in his bathrobe and night clothes, drying his hair with a blue and green towel.

“But NCIS doesn’t think so,” Theora guessed.

“I suspect they’d have an easier time accepting the idea if it came from a grown up,” Edison told her, eliciting an hmph from Bryce.

“I see that’s not sitting too well with Bryce,” Theora noted.

“Well, he has a point,” Edison said. “They really shouldn’t be judging him based on his age.”

“Thank you, Edison,” Bryce said, gratefully.  
Bryce glared at him. “I just wish I didn’t have to stay here while you go to this meeting of yours.”

“They won’t let you aboard, Bryce,” Edison said, “so you might as well stay here and watch TV until I get back.”

“Why?” Bryce asked. “It’s not as if you’ll be on.

Edison grinned. “Really, Bryce? How nice of you to say so.”

Bryce rolled his eyes.

“I simply meant there isn’t anything that good on now.”

“Is there ever?” Edison asked as someone knocked on the door.

Edison tapped the key on the view phone that linked to the hallway securicam. He could see Gibbs standing near the door.

“I have to go,” he told Bryce. “Keep the door locked and don’t open it for anyone until I get back.”

“Where would I go?” Bryce asked.

“There are places to go at night,” Edison remarked, cheerfully.

“I’m sixteen, Edison,” Bryce reminded him.

“You could always…” Edison stopped himself, realizing that suggesting a fake ID to Bryce would probably not be a very good idea. “Never mind.”

Bryce smiled briefly as the knock came again.

“You’d better go,” he told Edison. 

Edison nodded and exited the hotel room, leaving Bryce alone with only the TV and Max Headroom for company.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

Petty Officer Second Class Michael Chambers was playing solitaire when Weiss entered the Mess Hall with Gibbs and Edison.

“Officer Chambers,” Weiss addressed the man.

Chambers stood and approached them. “Yes, sir.”

“This is Agent Gibbs and Edison Carter,” Weiss said.

“I understand this must be difficult for you, since Petty Officer Jansen was a friend,” Gibbs said. “But I need to ask you some questions about the night he died.”

Chambers nodded. “It is very difficult,” he told them. “And I wish people would stop asking me about it.”

“Someone else asked you about him?” Gibbs asked.

“A young boy called me just a moment ago,” Chambers explained. “Didn’t give a name. He said he wanted to know if Mark and I were watching television together that night. I couldn’t make any sense of his question, so I told him to mind his own business and disconnected the call. I don’t know how he got my private cell number. It’s unlisted.”

“Your little pal, Mr. Carter,” Gibbs said, firmly.

Edison nodded. “Most likely.”

“Tell him to stay out of this unless he’s told otherwise.” Weiss commanded, glancing briefly at Gibbs as if to ask him to make sure the little pal in question did so.

Edison wondered if he should point out that he wasn’t under anyone’s orders except those of Network 23. Then decided it would not be a good idea.

“I will,” he said simply.

Gibbs in the meantime had turned to Chambers.

“Oddly enough, we’re here to ask you pretty much the same thing.” he told the younger man.

“As a matter of fact, no,” Chambers shook his head. “We were engaged in other activities for a few hours. Then we said good night and he headed to his room. The TV was on, of course. However I don’t know if he was watching it or not.”

“Thank you,” Edison said gratefully.

“Just one question,” Weiss added. “What activities were you engaged in? Was there anything going on between you two that might have displeased other officers?”

“If you’re asking if Mark and I were lovers,” Chambers countered, “I would normally remind you that it’s none of your business. However, under the circumstances I can say that we kept our relationship well under wraps.”

“So you don’t believe he became the target of a disgruntled or jealous officer for that reason?” Edison asked.

Chambers turned to face the reporter.

“No, I do not,” he said in a firm but quiet voice.

“That will be all, Officer Chambers,” Weiss told him, “You are dismissed.”

Chambers gave a brief nod then returned to his table where he resumed his game of solitaire.

Weiss turned to Gibbs and Edison.

“We’d like to talk to some of the other men,” Gibbs told him.

“I’m not sure that will be possible,” Weiss told them. “We’re setting sail tomorrow for an exercise in a classified location. I’d advise you to tell your pal not to go snooping around about it.”

“I’m sure he just wanted to find out if he was right in his hypothesis,” Edison assured the man. “But I will tell him just the same.”

“See to it that you do,” Weiss said.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

“Bryce!” Edison shouted as he slammed open the hotel room door.

Bryce yawned and rolled over in bed.

“I know you’re up,” Edison told him, angrily. “I told you to keep out of this investigation and you went and called the very man we went to interview.”

“I don’t trust that Gibbs,” Bryce pointed out. “He’s so set on me being wrong. I don’t want him to just disregard any evidence because it might prove otherwise.”

“Well after tonight’s little scene, I don’t trust you either,” Edison retorted.

Bryce grabbed his clothes and stormed into the bathroom. A moment later, fully dressed, he came out and headed for the main door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Edison asked.

“What do you care?” Bryce shot back.

“You’re staying here,” Edison told him, his voice clearly indicating that there was no room for argument.

“That’s false imprisonment, Edison,” Bryce snapped.

“No,” Edison returned, “it’s protection. It’s ten at night and there is nothing out there that’s open that would be safe for a sixteen year old boy. No matter how smart you are.”

“I can take care of myself,” Bryce pointed out.

“No, you can’t,” Edison told him. Then, in a calmer voice he added. “Do you remember how I was when Paddy Ashton was killed?”

Bryce nodded.

“If anything happened to you, I’d probably feel even worse,” Edison explained. “You’re just a kid. And as long as we’re in America, you’re my responsibility. So please try to stay out of danger. That includes snooping in military computers. I don’t want you arrested or executed.”

Bryce swallowed nervously, then nodded.

“Yes, Edison,” he agreed.

“So,” Edison asked, determined at this point to not waste any possible leads, “did you find anything?”

Bryce shook his head, “he hung up on me. And I’m not stupid enough to try and hack a naval vessel when I’ve already made myself known to them.”

“Just hang back for a bit,” Edison warned him. “Gibbs is onto you and he’s not happy.”

Bryce sighed unhappily.

“Now,” Edison suggested, “Why don’t you put your pajamas back on and go back to sleep?”

“I can’t now,” Bryce told him.

Edison shrugged.

“Then, let’s see what’s on TV.”


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13:

 

They watched for half an hour before Edison glanced idly at the clock beside the closer of the two beds.

"Time to get some sleep," he told Bryce. "It's getting late. I've got things to do in the morning."

Bryce nodded. "I'll try to sleep, I guess," he replied. "Though I'm not very tired."

In contradiction of this statement, he gave a little yawn.

Edison smiled. "Get some sleep." he suggested.

Bryce lie awake in bed for a long while before he heard the sound of Edison's snoring. 

He had very little trouble masking his emotions. But the truth was, he still felt hurt and a bit angry over Edison's declaration of distrust.

Quietly, he got dressed again and slipped out of the hotel room. He headed to the lift and pressed the button for the ground level.

Approaching the hotel's concierge he asked, "Where do naval officers hang out mostly when they're on leave around here?"

"Well, being patriotic they often visit the monuments and memorials. This being our nation's Capital and all. However at this time of night, they're most likely to be at the Black Anchor."

"Where's that?" Bryce asked.

The concierge shook his head. "You're a bit too young to get in. It's a bar on New York Avenue."

"Oh," Bryce said, shrugging. He walked off without asking anything more.

At the door he saw a taxi waiting to take anyone who might want a ride somewhere.

"Where to, pal?" the cabbie asked as he approached.

Bryce flashed his credit tube at the driver. "The Black Anchor."

The cabbie raised an eyebrow. This kid was clearly too young for such a place. But then, as his bosses had told him, a fare's a fare.

"Sure, kid. Get in."

Bryce climbed into the back of the cab and closed the door.

"You look too proper to be a street walker," the cabbie told him. "What do you want at the Anchor?"

"Just doing a survey," Bryce said. It wasn't exactly a lie. He wanted to find out the viewing habits of the men on the Plutonia to get an idea of what Jansen had been watching when he died.

 

The cab soon arrived at the Black Anchor. Bryce paid the driver then looked around to make sure there were no metrocops around. The last thing he needed was to get arrested.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he walked over to the bar. He was trying to think of a way to get inside without being thrown right back out when two men, both wearing naval uniforms, walked out of the bar.

"I'm in luck," he told himself. "It must be almost chucking out time."

Approaching the two sailors he asked, "excuse me do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go home, kid," one of them said dismissively.

The other, however, replied. "That depends on what you want to know."

"Thanks," Bryce told him. "I was just curious as to what types of TV shows you guys watch while on ship. Do you view Network programs? Or is there some kind of closed-circuit show?"

"Well, it depends on the schedule," the second man said. "Usually we watch the Networks. However, on Tuesday nights there is a closed..."

Bryce never heard the rest of it. All he was aware of was a loud noise and a sudden flare of pain in his midsection.

A moment later, he collapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:

Edison was awakened from a sound sleep by someone banging on the hotel room door.

"Yeah, I'm up... I'm up..." he grunted, throwing on his robe and hurrying to the door. He opened the door and saw Gibbs standing there.

"What time is it?" he asked, worried that he'd overslept. 

"We have a situation," Gibbs told him in a grave voice.

Edison turned to wake up Bryce, but found no sign of the teenager.

"What's happened?" he asked as he dashed into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Your friend is in the hospital," Gibbs told him. "It's pretty bad."

Edison dashed back out of the bathroom seconds later, still pulling on his shirt. "Bryce? What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way," Gibbs told him, an urgent tone in his voice. "Let's go!"

Edison rushed out of the hotel room, following Gibbs so rapidly he almost forgot to close the door.

Something was wrong, he told himself. Something was very wrong and Bryce was in the middle of it.

They jumped into Gibbs' car and Gibbs floored it. 

"What's going on?" Edison demanded.

"Apparently their was a drive-by at the Black Anchor. Two naval officers and your friend were shot by an unknown assailant."

"Shot?" Edison asked in horror.

"All three were rushed to the medical center," Gibbs told him. "They were still in surgery when I came to get you."

They pulled into the med-center parking lot. Gibbs had barely turned the car key when Edison jumped out of the car and ran across the parking lot, not stopping until he was at the receptionist's desk.

"Bryce Lynch," he demanded.

The receptionist calmly looked at her computer.

"Mr. Lynch is still in surgery," she told him. "I'll let the doctor know you're here. Please, have a seat."

 

Edison went to the waiting area, but did not sit down at first. He was too agitated. Bryce had been his responsibility and now he was in the hospital, maybe even dying.

Realizing he'd left his vidicam back in the hotel room, he cursed under his breath and went to the public view phone.

"Theora," he said, after tapping in the direct line for her control desk. "Get Murray."

"Okay," Theora said, her tone brisk and professional. She turned and called for their producer.

A moment later, Murray was standing behind Theora.

"Edison," he asked. "What's going on? Where are you?"

"Medical center," Edison told them. "Bryce has been shot."

"What?" Theora exclaimed in horror. "When?"

"Some time in the last few hours," Edison told her.

"I'll tell Cheviot," Murray interjected, "Keep us informed. Any new information regarding the report."

"The victim apparently had a boyfriend," Edison said. "Whether that had any influence on the situation, I don't currently know. But Gibbs thinks that's more likely that Bryce's idea."

"I take it Bryce went off in a huff," Murray stated.

"I did have it out with him over his interference with the investigation," Edison admitted. "But I thought we'd come to an understanding. And I did apologize."

"Maybe he went out to investigate on his own," Theora suggested. "Where was he when it happened?"

"I don't know," Edison admitted.

"Edison Carter," a voice came from behind him.

"Gotta go," Edison told Theora. "The doctor wants to talk with me."

Edison disconnected the call and turned to the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Williams," she told him.

"How is Bryce?" Edison wanted to know.

"He's resting," Dr. Williams replied. "It was touch-and-go for a while, but he's stable now."

Edison gave a nod of understanding. "When can I see him?"

"He's sleeping for the moment," Dr. Williams explained. "If you want, I can call you when he awakens."

"I'd rather wait here," Edison told her.

"We have an investigation to attend to," Gibbs reminded him.

"An investigation which Bryce might have information pertaining to," Edison argued.

"I'm appreciate that he wants to be useful," Gibbs said, "but I doubt a teenager could've found out anything important."

"It depends what questions he asked before he was injured," Edison pointed out.

"Well we won't know that until he wakes up," Gibbs said. "That is, assuming he does wake up."

Edison glared at him, not even wanting to entertain the idea of losing another friend. 

“I’m staying here,” Edison argued. “Someone has to be here when Bryce wakes up.”

Gibbs considered this for a moment, then had an idea.

“I’ll have the doctor call Abby,” he told Edison in a tone that made it clear this was his final offer. “Unless you want to dismiss yourself from this case. I really don’t need a reporter snooping around.”

“Very well,” Edison said. “Have the doctor call her. Just make sure Abby calls me.”

He waited until Gibbs returned, feeling uncharacteristically helpless.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15:

Agent Gibbs pulled the car over at the curb across the street from the Black Anchor. He and Edison stepped out of the vehicle and crossed to the bar.

Walking in, they approached the bartender.

“I understand there was a shooting here last night,” Edison said, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

“Two navy guys and some kid,” the bartender recalled. “Don’t know what the kid was doing around my bar, but I can promise you he never came in here. Would’ve thrown him out if he had.”

“Was the kid asking questions?” Edison wanted to know.

“Damned if I know,” the bartender shrugged. “I was inside. I didn’t go out until I heard the gunshots. This bar gets a lot of good officers and it really riled me to think someone had just shot one of ‘em.”

Gibbs nodded. “So you didn’t see the actual shooting.”

The bartender shook his head.

“The two men who were shot, were they regulars?” Gibbs inquired.

“One of them was. Ensign Adams. But the other one wasn’t familiar. He was young, had an accent when he ordered. Must’ve come in from another port.”

“Thank you,” Gibbs told him. 

“So now what?” Edison asked as they left the bar.

“Now we head back to the hospital and check on Ensign Adams.”

 

Bryce was lying still unconscious in a bed at the medical center. Cardiac and respiratory monitors were hooked up to him and an oxygen mask had been placed over his mouth and nose.

Agent Tim McGee had heard about the shooting from Abby and was determined to speak to Bryce about it. To this end, he had come to the medical center and was sitting in a chair in the corner, waiting for Bryce to recover.

McGee had ‘Sally’ with him and was busy doing research while he waited. 

The door opened and Edison walked in.

“How is he?” he asked, his eyes on Bryce.

“No sign of waking up yet,” McGee told him. 

Edison frowned.

“Gibbs is investigating another shooting victim. Some guy named Adams. He was with Bryce when the shooting took place.”

McGee found this to be of some interest. He closed the laptop and stood up.

“I’m going to see Gibbs,” he told Edison. “I’ll leave you with your friend.”

Edison looked down at Bryce for a moment, then stood up.

“I’m coming, too,” he said. “I can’t do anything here and I want to find out why Bryce was shot.”


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16:

Gibbs looked up as Edison walked into the room where Adams was recovering.

“Mr. Carter,” he said, “I thought you were sitting with your young friend.”

“I need to know why the shooting took place,” Edison said. He turned to Adams who looked up at him in recognition.

“You’re Edison Carter,” the man said. “I watch you on Network 23. Tell me. That kid who was talking to me. Is he okay? I mean, I saw him get shot just before I got hit.”

“He’s still unconscious,” Edison told him. “Do you know what he was doing there?”

“He was asking me and Petty Officer Benson what kind of shows we watch on TV,” Adams told him. “He wanted to know if we watched any closed-circuit TV. I started to tell him that we have one show we watch that the Fun Boss helped some of the more talented officers put together. The next thing I knew there were gunshots and all three of us were hit. Then I woke up here.”

 

“When do you watch the Fun Boss Show?” Edison asked, hoping it would give him some kind of clue as to the reason for the shooting.

“The Fun Boss Show?” Adams laughed, coughing a moment later. “It airs on Tuesday nights.”

“The night Jansen was killed,” Edison muttered.

Adams had good hearing, however. “Was there a connection?” he asked.

“Bryce seems to think so,” Edison told him.

Gibbs stepped forward. “Can you tell me the names of the officers involved in the show?” he asked.

Adams was about to answer when a nurse walked in.

“Ensign Adams,” he said, “it’s time to change your bandage and I want to get your vitals.” he turned to Edison and Gibbs.

“You gentlemen will have to excuse us,” he told them. “You may come back later this afternoon.”

“We would like to interview him as soon as possible,” Gibbs informed him.

“I appreciate that,” the nurse said, “however you’ll have to speak to the doctor and he’s in a meeting this morning.”

“Please tell the doctor to contact us as soon as Ensign Adams is available.” Gibbs requested. He turned to Edison. “Let’s go.”

“I want to check on Bryce,” Edison said, following him out of the room.

They made their way until they were back at Bryce’s room.

Bryce was still unconscious when Edison walked in.

“How is he?” he asked.

McGee looked up. “The doctor left a few moments ago. She said Bryce has slipped into a mild coma. The doctor says it’s likely that Bryce will regain consciousness in a few days.”

“So that’s it then,” Gibbs said. “There’s nothing we can do until we talk to Adams this afternoon.”

“I’m contacting control when I get back to the hotel room,” Edison replied. “I’m going to have Theora track down whoever it was who shot Bryce.”


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17:

“Theora,” Edison said, placing the call as soon as he arrived back at the hotel room. “Bryce’s isn’t doing so good. I need to find out who shot him.”

“Now’s not the time for revenge, Edison,” Theora reminded him.

“It’s not about that,” Edison told her. “Whoever shot him might have been trying to stall our investigation. Maybe Bryce was asking too many questions?”

“What was Bryce’s location when he was shot?” Theora asked.

“Just outside a bar called the Black Anchor,” Edison told her.

Theora swiftly brought up the satcam feed for that street. “Backtracking satcam feed now,” she told him. “Got it,” she said. She played the footage, which Edison could not see since her viewphone and control computer were almost side-by-side. He heard the three gunshots. Then Theora paused the footage, frowning as she stared at the image of Bryce and the officers in mid collapse. She adjusted the shot to see if she could look into the car that was in the frame. “I can’t get an identifying image of the shooter’s face.” she finally said. “The car had a valence window. It must’ve been a very old one. They stopped making those years ago.”

“Can you get a license plate number?”

“I’ll try,” Theora told him, adjusting the shot again. “Hm… “ she muttered. “It’s tricky. I can’t make it out clearly, but I can extrapolate the numbers with the computer. There might be more than one possible answer, though, so we’ll have to cross-reference all the numbers I get with the city database for Washington DC and the surrounding areas.”

“Keep at it,” Edison told her. “Let me know what you come up with.”

Theora nodded as Edison disconnected the view phone. Taking up his vidicam, he headed to the medical center to sit with Bryce. He was hoping that Bryce would be awake when he got there, though he doubted it. 

Walking into the room, he saw Bryce had still not awakened.

Sitting by the bed, he spoke to his unconscious friend.

“Bryce. I wish you could hear me. I found out some information that might prove you right. But until you wake up, I can’t tell you about it. So please, wake up soon.”

For a moment, Edison could’ve sworn he heard Bryce moan in his sleep. He was torn between getting a nurse to check on Bryce and sitting there to wait for more indication that the boy might wake up.

Finally, he looked up at the clock. He was supposed to meet Gibbs soon. The man was, in Edison’s mind, one of the most stubborn people around. It was becoming increasingly clear to Edison that Bryce was probably at least partly right about the video drug. The question now was, who was showing it and why.

“I’ve got to go,” he apologized to Bryce. “I’ll come back later if I can.”


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18:

As Edison and Gibbs walked down the corridor, they were suddenly passed by a medical team who rushed into Adams’ room.

Edison rushed to follow them, but Gibbs held him back.

“Let them do their work,” he snapped at the reporter. “They can’t work very well with some hotshot reporter getting in their way.”

Edison glared at the door the team had just gone through.

“He’s in no position to answer questions right now,” Gibbs explained. “All we can do is wait.”

Edison waited by the door, listening to the sounds of the machines and the medics until there was nothing but a steady tone. The sound of death.

A doctor stepped out of the room.

“I’m sorry, gentlemen,” he said. “I’m afraid he’s gone.”

Gibbs took a breath.

“What about Officer Benson?” He asked.

“I’ll see if he wants to speak with you,” the doctor told them. “Your names?”

“Edison Carter,” Edison told him. “Don’t worry, he won’t be on TV.”

“Agent Gibbs,” Gibbs added. “I’m investigating a homicide involving personnel aboard the Plutonia. I need to speak with Officer Benson as soon as possible.”

“And what is your interest in this situation, Mr. Carter?” the doctor wanted to know.

“The kid who was shot along with the two officers is one of my best friends,” Edison explained. “I want to find out who shot them and why.”

The doctor nodded and went to see if Officer Benson would speak to either Gibbs or Carter.

 

Bryce’s eyes slowly flickered open. Finding himself alone in a hospital bed, he wondered where Edison was. Then he remembered that he’d left the hotel room without telling the reporter that he was even going.

He wondered if Edison even knew where he was.

Careful not to dislodge the machines that were monitoring his vital signs, Bryce connected to the bedside view phone, tapping the code for Murray’s office.

“Bryce!” Murray said. “Thank goodness you’re okay. Edison’s been worried sick. Ever since he heard you got shot yesterday morning.” 

“Yesterday?” Bryce asked. “Where is Edison now?”

“Last update I had from Theora, Edison was going to interview the two officers you were chatting with.” Murray told him. “I’m just glad you’re alright. Cheviot would’ve had Edison’s head if anything had happened to you.”

“He already d-d-does,” Max chimed in. “And it’s good- good- good to see you awake and alert-lert.” he added, addressing Bryce.

“And, Bryce,” Murray said, more sternly, “the next time you decide to play detective in the middle of the night, do me a favor and don’t.”

Bryce let out a breath and disconnected the call as the door opened.

“Ordering a pizza?” the nurse asked, smiling. She took out a temp-scanner and brushed it across Bryce’s forehead. “Temperature seems normal,” she said as she checked his pulse. “Pulse is good. Eyes,” she shined a small light at them, flicking it off in satisfaction as the pupils shrank. “Satisfactory response. You seem fine now. The doctor will be in shortly to go over your post-surgery instructions.”

“Surgery?” Bryce asked.

“To remove the bullet,” Edison explained from the door.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19:

Abby studied the bullet that she had just placed in the comparator. She’d already examined the two that had been taken from the officers who had been shot. Now she was examining the one that had been extracted from Bryce.

“What have you found?” McGee asked her as he walked in.

“The one they removed from our new pal Bryce was a 158g 9mm,” Abby told him. “Possibly fired from a Glock. The other two are 115 grain FMJ. They could’ve been fired from the same weapon, but there would’ve been a delay for reloading so I don’t think they were.”

“So there were two shooters then,” McGee observed. “Or one shooter with two different guns.”

“The first of those is more likely,” Abby told him. “Especially given that no guns were found in the vicinity and the shots were allegedly fired in rapid succession. As I said before, there was no delay.”

“Could a Navy Seal shoot two different guns without delay?” McGee asked.

Abby paused her scan and looked at him.

“Even with a Seal there would be a one or two second delay while switching weapons.” Abby pointed out. “They’re incredible fighters, but they’re not magicians. And I doubt a Seal would fire on a civilian without cause.”

“What if there was cause,” McGee asked. “You said the bullets probably came from a Glock and that’s a Seal Weapon. What if whoever shot them wanted to keep some project quiet.”

“Or maybe,” Abby suggested, “they think that kid Bryce is the one who’s responsible for the problem and they were trying to solve it?”

“You don’t really think he is, do you?” McGee asked incredulously.

“No,” Abby told him. “But that doesn’t change the fact that he and two Naval officers were shot by unknown gunmen.”


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20:

 

Bryce gazed up into the near-darkness from his bed in the medical center. The TV was the only light the room had to offer. A lamp was shining on the street outside, but it was facing away from the room and offered no illumination.

The sound was off on the set, which was the only way anyone could avoid listening to it as turning sets off was illegal in the current state of the world.

With television acting as both government and the economic center of what most people now considered to be the known universe, those in charge had quickly made changes that greatly benefited them.

Bryce noticed a flicker of movement coming from the set. He had tried to avoid it for most of the day, worrying that someone might try to send him a copy of the tainted show.

He looked around for a reflective surface, accidentally leaning on the remote as he did so.

“Hey! B-B-Bryce!”

Bryce realized that it had just been Max trying to get his attention.

“Sorry, Max,” he said. “Can’t be too careful, you know.”

“Fair enough-nough-nough,” Max agreed. “I just wanted to say it’s good to have- to have- to have you back with us.”

“Thanks, Max,” Bryce said, smiling a little despite the pain he could still feel. “I still can’t believe I was so stupid.” he let out a little growl. “What was I thinking?”

“Well, given that you had just been in an argument, I think you were more-more-more interest-rest-rest- more interested in proving your side of it.” Max suggested, helpfully.

“Yeah,” Bryce sighed. “I was.”

“Why don’t you get some sleep? Sleep?” Max suggested. “I’ll c-c-call on you in the morning-ning.”

Bryce yawned then settled back against the pillow and was soon asleep.

 

Abby was still awake as the 11PM news came on the air.

“In local news,” it said, “members of the crew of the USS Plutonia will be giving a concert at the pavilion tomorrow in honor of the men and women who served in the war of 2001. The war, known to most as World War 3, caused the highest number of wartime casualties and was the catalyst for the TV-ruled world we know today.”

Abby rushed to her bedroom, taking off her night clothes and throwing her regular clothing. If they were coming ashore, there was a danger that one of them might be the one who’d tried to kill Bryce, Adams, and Benson.

She rushed back in her lab. Rushing to the comparator, she carefully studied. the bullet that had struck Bryce and had narrowed down the type of gun that had fired it to two possibilities.

Now, looking more closely at the design of the bullet, she had come to a conclusion.

Printing out the results, she walked over to the view phone in her lab and dialed Gibbs’ number.

“Gibbs,” she said, waking him out of a sound sleep.

Gibbs sat up, abruptly.

“Abby, what time is it?” he asked. He had a lot to do and hoped he hadn’t overslept.

“Seven,” she told him.

“For crying out loud, Abby!” he complained.

“I’ve identified the gun that shot Bryce Lynch,” she told him. “Come in and I’ll show you.”

“You had to tell me now?” Gibbs asked, sleepily.

Abby nodded. “You must have heard that officers from the Plutonia are coming ashore to give a concert. If one of them is our would-be assassin…”

“I’ll send men to guard Bryce and Benson,” Gibbs told her. “That’s all I can do for now.”

“I hope it’s enough,” Abby told him.

As soon as Abby had disconnected the call, Gibbs called DiNozzo

“It’s almost midnight,” DiNozzo told him. “What’s going on?”

“Get to the hospital and keep an eye on Lynch,” Gibbs commanded. “Take McGee with you. I don’t want anything happening to that kid. Network 23 will fry us for dinner if we let anyone touch Carter’s pet prodigy.”

“You think one of the men in the Plutonia concert might be our would-be killer?” DiNozzo asked.

“It’s possible,” Gibbs told him. “Sciuto thinks so. She’s already in her lab completing her examination of the bullet that Lynch was shot with.”

“Okay, I’m on my way down,” DiNozzo said. “Just as soon as I get McGee.”


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21:

 

The door to Bryce’s hospital room swung open. Bryce heard the click and turned to see who it was. 

“Edison?” he asked, too sleepy to think straight. “No,” he added to himself, “Edison’s probably asleep by now.”

The man who entered was wearing a naval uniform. 

“You had some questions, I believe,” the officer said. 

Bryce nodded as he put on his glasses, then looked invitingly at the chair near the door.

The officer sat down.

“The Fun Boss Show, as Edison Carter calls it, was created to entertain and amuse the troops on board the Plutonia. Those of us who were the most talented were given basic scripts, bark like a dog, ride a unicycle, that sort of thing, and told to use our creativity to embellish them.”

“Seems harmless enough, if not utterly boring.” Bryce remarked.

“Hence the embellishment.” 

“Go on,” Bryce invited.

The man smiled.

“We each came up with a variety of ideas. Some aboard ship, some during shore leave. They were each taped by the men who were given their scripts and finally brought to Officer Weiss for editing selection.”

“So Weiss had to be the one to add the narcotic,” Bryce guessed. “Unless he only selected the segments and didn’t do the actual editing.”

“I know Weiss wasn’t the editor,” the man said. “He can’t edit a greeting card, never mind a show.”

“How did he end up in charge of morale and creativity, then?”

“Clever ideas.”

Bryce nodded in agreement.

“Pity he wasn’t clever enough,” the man in uniform said. “A bit like yourself, really.”

“Excuse me?” Bryce asked disdainfully.

The man drew his gun and approached Bryce.

“It’s really a shame to have to get rid of someone as talented as I am. The world needs people like us. Well,” he added as he pressed the gun to Bryce’s temple, “I guess the world doesn’t always get what it needs.”

Bryce, held in place by the machines that monitored his vital signs, could only pray that someone was monitoring those machines now. That they would see the sudden increase in blood pressure and heart rate and come to find out what was causing it.

 

McGee had not been any happier than Gibbs or DiNozzo at being pulled out of bed at near-midnight. He now sat in the front seat of DiNozzo’s car as it sped toward the hospital.

“Gibbs wants us to keep an eye on Benson and Lynch,” DiNozzo explained.

“Sounds like a law firm,” McGee remarked.

DiNozzo ignored him.

“Abby woke him up with concerns about the new Plutonia concert. She thinks one of the men in the group that’s coming ashore might be a party to the recent murders.”

“So why isn’t Gibbs coming with us?”

“I assume he’s going to fetch Carter and they’ll meet us there.”

 

Bryce tried to remain calm and logical. But that was tricky to do when someone had a gun to one’s head. Especially when that man was in the military and knew how to use it.

“There are security monitors in this room,” he managed to say. “They’ll record everything you do.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed how dark it is, I’ve taken out the power.”

“Nonsense,” Bryce retorted. “The TV is still on.”

“The TVs run on a separate backup generator. So the propaganda artists can keep doing their thing even in a disaster.”

Bryce was in trouble now and he knew it. 

“Hey you! G-g-get away from Bryce! From Bryce!”

The officer turned and fired at the TV set which Max Headroom was glaring at him from.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22:

McGee and DiNozzo arrived too late to hear the gunshot that had blown out the set that Max had been featured on. But they were not too late to see a team of security guards and doctors rushing down the corridor as the two agents arrived.

“What’s going on?” DiNozzo asked as they joined the running guards.

“Who wants to know?” one of the guards challenged.

“DiNozzo. NCIS.”

“Gunshot in room 47.” 

“Jesus! That’s Lynch!” 

DiNozzo and McGee sped on ahead of the guards, beaten to the scene only by the doctors who ran to Bryce’s bedside and worked to calm him down.

“Max!” Bryce was screaming. “Let me go! He killed Max!”

“I’m sure Max is fine,” one of the doctors was saying. She turned to one of the orderlies. “Bring me the TV set from the next room.”

The orderly did so, returning a moment later with a small set which he plugged into the wall after setting it on the shelf next to the remains of the old one.

As soon as it was hooked up to the network, a familiar face appeared.

“Wow! That was c-c-c-close! Thought I bought the farm-farm!”

Bryce heard Max’s voice and calmed down immensely, though he was still badly shaken.

“Max,” he sobbed. “I was afraid he’d killed you. He almost killed me.”

“I’m fine,” Max told him. “He came close, but I’m okay. Okay.”

“Bryce,” Edison said as he and Gibbs rushed in. He glanced at the broken TV. “Are you okay?”

Bryce shook his head. 

“If Max hadn’t distracted that man, I’d be dead.”

“Can you describe the man who did this?” Gibbs asked.

After a long moment of thought, Bryce suddenly smiled. “I can do better. Max, bring up your memory of the man who shot at you a few minutes ago.”

A moment later, a video of a man firing a gun appeared on the set.

“Max,” Gibbs said, unable to believe he was talking to a computer. “Can you get a closeup of his face?”

Max zoomed in on the face of Bryce’s would-be-killer.

“Great,” Gibbs said. “I need a printout of that image.”

A hospital printer nearby went online and began to print the image.

“Very useful this Max,” McGee praised. “Where’d he come from?”

Bryce opened his mouth to tell McGee, but Edison waved him off.

“Some other time,” he said. “We’ve got more important things to worry about right now.”

“Well, at least we’ve got a face for one of the shooters,” Gibbs told them.  
Edison’s expression was grim as he added, “But we still don’t know who he is. And there’s another shooter we don’t even have a picture of. All we can do now is show this picture around and see if anyone recognizes it. At least until Theora identifies that license plate.”

“You’ve got a plate?” Gibbs demanded. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Relax. It’s just a satcam vid of the car. The plate number isn’t even clear. We’re grasping at straws here. Theora thinks she can make some guesses based on basic letter and number shapes and then run those guesses through the system to see what local plates match up. If any.”

Gibbs allowed himself a deep breath before replying.

“I want to be notified as soon as she gives you an answer.” he said in no uncertain


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23:

After things had quieted down in Bryce’s hospital room, Gibbs and DiNozzo began doing a thorough scan of the area where the TV had been shot.

When they found a disfigured bullet amidst the set fragments, DiNozzo carefully picked it up with a pair of tweezers and placed it into a baggy which he brought to Abby’s lab.

“We found this at Lynch’s hospital room. Someone tried to kill him. We’ve got a picture, but we still need to find out if he was the one who originally shot Lynch or if he was the accomplice who shot the officers.”

Abby took the bullet from the bag with another pair of tweezers. Carefully, she placed it in her Bullettrax machine.

“This might take a little time,” she explained. “I’ll let you know when I have a result.”

“Okay,” Gibbs said as he left the lab. 

 

Bryce flopped down on the bed in the hotel room, happy to be finally be out of the medical center.

There had been some argument over where he should stay, since his life was being threatened, but in the end, Edison had agreed to protect him. Unless he was on the case with Gibbs.

“We won’t need you on the case,” Gibbs had told him. “They won’t talk to reporters. Your current assignment is to watch your friend.”

“My assignment is, and always has been, to make sure the people know the truth.”

“Even to the point of sacrificing a friend?”

Gibbs left without waiting for an answer.

“Don’t mind him, Bryce,” Edison finally said. “Friends are just as important as the truth.”

“Edison! Edison!” Theora’s voice call from the view phone screen.

Edison turned and answered it. “What’s up?”

“Finally,” Theora sounded exasperated. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. I’ve got a result on that license plate.”

“Give it to me.”

“Okay. The number is 8OA-1I6. It’s registered to Master Chief Petty Officer Charles Ferris.”

“Hi, Theora,” Bryce said.

“Bryce, when did they let you out of the hospital?” Theora asked.

“An hour ago,” Bryce told her. He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, then he looked up as if suddenly remembering something. “Do they do background checks here in D.C. during gun purchases?”

“Bryce,” Edison pointed out, “as good as that thought was, Ferris’s gun was probably military issue. There won’t be a background check for it.”

“Assuming he used the gun the Navy gave him,” Bryce said. “What if he bought a gun to use and discard so his service gun couldn’t be traced back to the crime?”

“Theora, can you run a paper trail check?”

“If he used his credit tubes, I can have the information for you in five seconds.”

Bryce smiled at her, though she could tell he was still in some discomfort from his wound.

“You’re really good, Theora,” the teen genius praised her.

Theora smiled back at the compliment and tapped out a few keystrokes on her control computer.

“No gun shop activity. But there was a purchase made at Sandusky’s Pawn Shop. He could have bought a gun there.”

“Thanks, Theora,” Edison replied.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24:

 

Gibbs heard his view phone go off and answered it. “Mr. Carter.”

“Theora traced that license plate,” Edison told him. “It belongs to Master Chief Petty Officer Charles Ferris. He recently made a purchase at Sandusky’s Pawn Shop. I don’t know if it was a gun or not.”

“Great. Abby’s still examining the bullet. It was pretty badly damaged, so it’s taking her a little longer. I’m sure she’ll have results soon. I’m going pay Sandusky’s a visit.”

“I was going to do the same thing,” Edison told him.

“No you’re not. I don’t want some hot shot reporter scaring him off. He’s not going to talk if he thinks his customers are going to see it on a TV news program. They’re likely to kill him if they think he squealed.”

“Alright,” Edison agreed reluctantly. “I’ll have Theora run a trace on him. That way you’ll know where he is when you need him.”

“Fine,” Gibbs agreed. “Have her keep in touch with McGee.”

“Will do.”

Gibbs disconnect his end of the call and rang up McGee.

 

McGee was looking up gun stores on Sally and opened the view phone window, shrinking it and leaving it open in the corner when he got the incoming call notification.

“Carter just called,” Gibbs told him. “His controller, Theora Jones, is going to contact you. Apparently she’s discovered the identity of our suspect.”

“Does she have proof?”

“She has a paper trail leading to a local pawn shop. I’m going to find out if the owner sold a gun to our suspect. Lynch has this theory that the man in question bought a gun specifically to use in the shootings. And for once, I think he might be onto something. I’m having Miss Jones keep watch on our suspect. She’ll report his location to you.”

“Understood.”

 

Bryce turned to Edison as he took out the kit the medical center had given him. “I could use a little help changing this bandage.”

“Sure thing, kid.”

Together, they removed the old bandage. Edison saw the stitches. It would no doubt leave a long scar on Bryce’s abdomen.

“I’m just glad you’re still here, kid. Promise me you’ll never do anything like that again.”

“You’re talk-talk-talking to a teenager,” Max reminded him from the TV. 

Edison cleaned Bryce’s wound with the medicine pad then place a cotton pad over it.

Bryce placed his hand on the pad, holding it in place while Edison wrapped the gauze bandage around him, finally pinning it in place.

“Thanks,” Bryce said, gratefully. 

Edison turned and contacted Theora on the view phone.

“Gibbs wants you to keep in touch with McGee with the suspect’s whereabouts.”

“No problem, Edison.”

 

McGee tapped the answer icon when Theora’s face appeared in his view phone window.

“Miss Jones. Gibbs said you had our suspect’s location.”

“I’ve been keep watch over the sat-cam feed,” she said. “I can send you a copy.” She tapped a few keys.

McGee watched as a small window opened. It was a vector graphic of the city showing a small red dot which he knew to be the suspect.

“Can you give me a visual?” 

“I doubt it from this distance,” Theora admitted. “But Bryce might be able to help since he’s closer. I’ll send him a copy of the feed and have him contact you.”


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

 

McGee decided to pay Bryce and Edison a visit at their hotel room. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by Edison.

“I thought Theora was contacting you,” 

“She did,” McGee explained. “But all she could give me was a digital rep. I need a visual of the actual shooter. Something that says it’s still him and not a red herring.”

“You got a copy of Theora’s last feed?” Bryce asked him.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Bring it over here,” Bryce said. “I’ll track the subject and relink it to the local feed.”

McGee brought Sally over to Bryce. The two of them sat at the small dining table, McGee moving one chair around so he could see what Bryce was doing.

“This dot represents Ferris,” Bryce explained. “And this red line is the connection to the British International Sat-Cam feed. So…”

Clicking on the line, Bryce carefully moved it from the British feed origin point to the American feed origin point. “Now we just bring up the visual feed from there…” he tapped a few more keys as he spoke, then pressed the enter key.

The image went from a vector graphic to a live satellite video. “And we’ll zoom in to see our subject.”

Bryce gave an involuntary gasp and glared at the screen.

‘Yeah, that’s him alright. He’s the one who tried to kill Max and myself.”

“Thanks,”

McGee looked more closely at the terrain around Ferris. The man was at the Pavilion, probably setting up with the others performing at the Plutonia concert.

“That video narcotic,” he asked Bryce, “could it have the same effect on a larger screen. Or would the size dilute it?”

“The size of the screen doesn’t matter. Why?”

McGee directed Bryce’s eyes toward the computer. On the satcam window, Bryce could see a large screen being set up by the stage crew. Most likely for people too far back to see the band unaided.

“Could it be broadcast with a live show?”

“Let’s not find out,” Bryce decided.

“I’d better call Gibbs.”


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26:

 

Gibbs arrived at the pawn shop.

“You had a visitor here a few days ago. A naval officer,” he said.

“Yeah, I get naval officers all the time,” Sandusky shrugged. “It’s a naval town, ya know?”

Gibbs resisted the urge to punch him in the mouth. He was investigating a murder, and the near-killing of a teenager. And this man was treating it far too nonchalantly.

“You sold him something. What was it?”

“A washing machine.”

“Was it a gun?”

“Is there something wrong with selling a gun to a naval officer? I mean, he already has one, right?”

Gibbs cuffed him across the back of the head. “Do people like you ever think? Why would a man who already has a legitimate firearm need one that has no paper trail?”

The pawnshop owner had no answer for him.

“Just be aware that if I find that the firearm you sold was stolen, and I will find out, this shop will be closed by the end of the week.”

 

Bryce tapped the keys on his computer while McGee kept his eyes on Charles Fenris on his own screen.

“Ferris is still working the screens,” McGee reported.

“I’m not picking up any input. He must be adding the video narcotic using a sidelong projector.” Bryce began to work more rapidly. “I can’t stop it from here.”

“Then there’s nothing we can do?”

Bryce considered the problem for a moment.

“There’s something I can try.”

He began typing even more swiftly, working against time. He knew what he wanted to do. He’d never tell anyone, but there was only a slim chance it would work. Still he had to try. There was not enough time to work out another solution.

Carefully he selected a seemingly random series of digits and letters, spacing them like the holes of an old punch card. 

As he was working, he heard the music begin to play on McGee’s computer.

“Damn! I’m not finished!”

“Calm down,” McGee said. “They’re just checking the sound system.”

Bryce relaxed just a little and resumed his work.

Hoping his plan would be successful, he pressed the enter key.

“I don’t see anything,” McGee told him.

“It’s clear on white,” Bryce explained. “Essentially invisible. Alone it won’t do anything, but when it overlaps a video narcotic, it will blend with it. This will either cause it to dilute the original drug or eliminate the effects altogether.”

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t intensify it,” Edison remarked, concernedly.

“The code I’ve entered isn’t configured to do that, so it shouldn’t.” Bryce remarked in no uncertain terms.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27:

Master Chief Petty Officer Charles Ferris climbed swiftly down the scaffold from the spot near the screen where he’d placed the sidelong video device.

Fingering the remote in his pocket, he took in a breath of satisfaction. In just a few moments, the people watching the Plutonia concert would be getting a very big surprise indeed.

War was costly. The Third World War had taught him that when he’d been a child. The price in people was not what troubled him. People were supposed to die in war. That’s what it was all about. The side that killed the most people won.

What troubled him was the loss of homes, businesses, and all the other necessities that those who were left behind still needed. So, to this end, he began to devise a way to ensure the casualties needed without destroying anything else.

It had taken him a great deal of time and credits to reach the fulfillment of his goal.  
And in the end, he had come up with the perfect solution.

He’d tested it on Jansen, hacking his TV screen with a program he’d bought off a rather unscrupulous hacker who hadn’t given a name. It didn’t matter anyhow. He’d shot the boy through the heart, killing him instantly.

Then another boy genius had come along questioning Jansen’s buddies. And Ferris couldn’t have that.

 

The other boy, Bryce Lynch, was rapidly typing at his computer, slowly adjusting the opacity of his program as the concert began.

With Bryce’s program started, Edison rushed to the Pavilion, wanting to be there for the arrest that was sure to take place. Fortunately, it was only a block away.

 

“What are you doing here?” Gibbs demanded as Edison raced to keep up with him. “I told you to stay back at the hotel.”

“Like I said, I report the facts.” Edison reminded him.

Gibbs gave a look of annoyed resignation. “Stay out of the way.”

“Edison, this is Control,” Theora said over Edison’s video link. “You and Gibbs are clear. Nobody’s following you. I suspect they’re too busy setting up.”

“Thanks, Control,” Edison said as he and Gibbs drew closer to the sound stage where Ferris’s projector was set up.

“I just hope Bryce’s counter program works.”

Edison brought up his vidicam and began recording. He watched as Gibbs drew closer, allowing the NCIS agent enough room to do what he had to do.

 

Pressing the remote, Ferris waited for the results of the video narcotic to be felt. Soon they would be dropping like flies.

Nobody dropped. 

“Someone must be countering it,” he snarled. “I’ll have to reprogram the drug.”

He rushed to the scaffold and began climbing again. He would take care of this minor problem. Then, after his work was done here, he would kill whoever had tried to stop him.

Gibbs spotted him and stopped running. He aimed his gun and fired, bringing Ferris down in a single shot.

He and Edison rushed over to the body of Ferris who was coughing up blood as he lie there.

“Why?” Edison asked. He was determined to find out what it was that this man was willing to kill for.

“You’ll never know,” Ferris spat equally determined to keep the truth from Edison as Carter was to find it.

“I guess you’ll just have to be content with recording the arrest,” Gibbs told him. 

But that arrest never came. 

Master Chief Petty Officer Charles Ferris gave one final cough, spewing blood from somewhere deep in his guts, then went still.

Edison handed Gibbs the vidicam.

Gibbs wanted to smash it, but simply aimed it at Edison instead.

 

“This is Edison Carter coming to you live and direct from the Plutonia Concert at the Pavilion in Washington DC…”


End file.
